A moi
by roseredhoney
Summary: Petit OS - Sam, Dean et Castiel doivent enquêter sur une affaire qui leur demande de gouter quelque chose d'interdit et de .. déshinibant! rated M à cause de la drogue.


Sam était posé sur le bord du lit, dans le motel miteux qu'ils avaient encore trouvé. Franchement celui-ci était dans les pires qu'ils auraient pu trouver. Le papier peint était zébré, les couvres lits en léopard et le sol dans une moquette à la couleur non déterminable mais partiellement tachées de plusieurs couleurs. Ils n'avaient après tout pas encore de savoir.

Dean était encore avec Castiel sur la table en train de prévoir leur plan d'action. Il fallait cette fois pouvoir rentrer dans un état second pour attraper un démon. Celui-ci était plutôt étrange, il ne laissait que peu de répits, il entrait dans les rêves et faisait se rendre leur contenu réel. Du moins pour l'esprit. Ce qui donnait au final des victimes retrouvées dans leur lits déchiquetées, la tête explosée, le corps couvert d'hématomes et dieu sait encore quels autres atrocités. La police avait mit ça sur le compte d'un ours ou d'un animal sauvage dans cette catégorie.

Mais eux avaient bien senti le souci. C'était Castiel qui leur avait confié cette mission. Le démon voulait briser un des 66 seaux comme cela, en accomplissant un rituel qui consistait en la récolte des peurs les plus enfouis. C'était les plus intense et elles libéraient tellement d'énergies que cela suffisait pour rendre du pouvoir à ce démon. Et à la vitesse ou les morts s'amoncelaient, il était plutôt près de devenir beaucoup trop puissant pour être contrôlé.

« Donc il faut qu'on rentre dans un état second pour pouvoir atteindre ce démon. Il n'est vraiment visible à l'œil nu ou avec une projection astrale? Ou bien l'incanter, l'appeler.. le siffler? , demanda Dean en soupirant.

- Non, il faut vraiment être entre le conscience et l'inconscience. Entre le réel et le rêve., répondit Castiel en tapotant sur le bord de la table.

Sam se pinça les lèvres.

- En résumé il va falloir qu'on prenne quelque chose comme des somnifères?

- Non pas des somnifères, on pourrait être trop peu réactif, limite s'endormir sur place en attendant que le démon se manifeste. On aurait l'air d'imbéciles si quelqu'un nous retrouvait comme ça au milieu de nul part, endormi tout les trois.., fit Dean avec une petite grimace plus ou moins appréciative.

- De la drogue? » suggéra Castiel, encore un peu plus nerveux.

Le tic de l'ange en trenchcoat eu le don d'agacer immédiatement Dean qui attrapa sa main pour lui faire arrêter de tapoter le bois comme ça. Ils se fixèrent un moment avec intensité. Dean était affreusement troublé par ce regard bleu, franchement, c'était trop souvent. Et Castiel avait cette affreuse manie de le regarder toujours lui, et avait la sensation que c'était pas juste au fond de ses yeux qu'il regardait mais carrément à travers lui. Presque à lire ses pensées. Rien que de l'évoquer d'ailleurs, même dans son esprit, il se mit à très légèrement rougir. Non.

« Oui de la drogue., lâcha t-il d'un seul coup, brisant leur contact visuel.

- Très bien. Comme aucun de nous trois n'est un junky, ça risque de faire plutôt de l'effet. Un de nous s'y connait ?, demanda Sam.

- Avec de l'héroïne je pense qu'on sera dans un état second plutôt gérable, la plupart des autres drogues nous rendrait complètement euphorique et je ne crois pas que le démon trouve ça très drôle., nota Dean.

- Okay. Héroïne. Je reviens tout de suite alors.

Dans un bruissement de plume, Castiel avait disparu de la pièce, faisant légèrement sursauter les deux frères.

- J'aime vraiment pas qu'il fasse ça., marmonna Sam.

- Mouais.. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sam était toujours assis à sa place et Dean tournait comme un fauve en cage dans la chambre. Castiel réapparu, faisant grésiller les lampes et les voleter quelques feuilles.

« J'ai ce qu'il faut. », annonça t-il en posant un petit sac sur le lit.

Dean fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ou diable il avait pu se procurer tout ça, et qui plus est aussi vite. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout la tête d'un junky, avec cet air angélique (c'était bien le cas de le dire), on avait pas du le prendre au sérieux. Mais il avait tout. C'était l'important.

« Dean? toi qui à l'air de t'y connaitre, je t'en prit., sourit Sam à son frère.

- J'ai trop regardé Requiem for a dream., se justifia t-il en renversant le contenu du sac sur le lit.

- Ahan.. »

Castiel restait debout, derrière Dean, le regardant faire. Sortir la poudre, prendre une petite cuillère en métal, un briqué, .. Il chauffa la cuillère et versa un peu de poudre dedans avec du sérum physiologique. En même temps Sam lui dictait depuis son ordinateur les doses à prendre, et surtout, à ne pas dépasser. La première seringue était prête.

« Cas'? A toi l'honneur., fit-il à l'ange, avec un petit sourire.

- Moi?

- Tu connais un autre ange qui a envie de nous supporter?, sourit-il, un peu narquois. On doit te surveiller, après tout on ne sait pas ce que la drogue fait aux anges.

Castiel ne répondit par rien d'autre qu'un petit sourire identique à celui de son interlocuteur. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à coté de Dean.

- Retire tout ça et relève ta manche. » Ordonna Dean.

L'instant était fatidique, et aussi très légèrement malsain. Dean avait presque hâte. pour une raison tout à fait idiote. Il allait faire se déshabiller Castiel, lui qui avait toujours ces même habits, .. c'était donc en souriant qu'il le regarda tomber le trenchcoat, puis la veste et remonter la manche de sa chemise blanche.

Avec un petit coton imbibé d'alcool à 90*, Dean frotta le creux du bras de Castiel et approcha l'aiguille. Une demi seconde son regard croisa les prunelles bleues de l'ange puis se focalisa de nouveau sur la peau, et cherchait une veine. Là, saillante sous la peau fine. Il piqua. Puis doucement pressa le piston. Regardant les quelques millilitres d'héroïne entrer dans son corps. Il eu bien fait d'avoir le réflexe de lever la tête et regarder l'état de Castiel, parce qu'en une poignée de secondes, les pupilles de l'ange se dilatèrent et son visage prit un air absolument... absolument .. le seul mot qui venaient à la tête de Dean était "orgasmique".

« Alors? Cas'?, demanda Sam.

- C'est... ouh..., maintenant il tanguait un peu sur lui même.

- Bien. On dirait qu'il n'est pas en train de faire une overdose. A toi petit frère. »

Il recommença l'opération avec Sam et se contenait pour ne pas tourner la tête sans arrêt vers Castiel. Ce fut plus aisé quand il se fit le shoot pour lui-même et devait être parfaitement concentré pour faire la dose exacte.

Au moment ou il eu enfin terminé. Ou le produit était en train de couler dans ses veines et envahir tout son corps, cette fois il put se laisser aller et profiter de la vague de chaleur qui l'emplissait. Restait à savoir ce qui la provoquait. La vision de Castiel a moitié allongé sur le lit, en train de le fixer, ou la drogue. Toujours était-il qu'il le regardait.

Qu'ils se regardaient, et que cette fois toutes les barrières de consciences, de bienséances, de respect, d'inhibitions avaient sautés. Et étonnement, ce n'est pas lui qui bougea, mais Cas, qui se redressait dans des gestes un peu maladroit et s'approcha de Dean. Sans rompre le contact. Il semblait que la drogue tout aussi bien sur les anges que sur les mortels humains.

Et tout en tanguant dans un reflux de vagues invisibles, Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, celle là même par laquelle il l'avait récupéré de l'Enfer. Puis ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou pour remonter sur sa joue.

« Tu es à moi., murmura t-il.

Les mots de Castiel avaient été presque aussi intenses que le shoot d'héroïne et ça donnait à Dean une sensation carrément inconnue. Une extase douce et douloureuse, qui le rendait dangereusement cardiaque.

C'est toi qui m'a apprit à ressentir. Et tant pis si là-haut on tente de m'empêche de te voir pour ça. Tu m'as libéré d'une éternité sans émotions. »

Dean était à la fois bouleversé et complètement ailleurs. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de Sam, l'importance d'aller chasser un démon, ou même que Cas eu été un ange, un homme, et quoique se soit. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait plus ou moins ressentit en discutant avec Castiel, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour de vrai, c'était là devant lui. Criant de vérité. Il n'y avait pas que son ami qui ressentait tout ça. Castiel l'avait libéré de l'Enfer, et son enfer de souvenirs. Il avait en face de lui sa repentance, son ange gardien.

Prit d'un léger coup de sang il attrapa le visage de Castiel en coupe entre ses mains et l'attira sans ménagement à sa bouche. La main de l'ange glissa dans le dos du chasseur, s'appropriant son corps naturellement. C'était si étrange. A la fois bestial, comme Dean, et à la fois tendre, comme Castiel. C'était d'une intensité déconcertante. Et certainement que la drogue y était pour quelque chose, mais ce baiser était très surement le plus divin qu'il n'eu jamais gouté.

Sam venait de se redresser de sur le lit, sortant d'un semi sommeil et ouvrit les yeux sur son frère et Castiel en train de s'embrasser avec passion. Il avait certainement du rater quelque chose. Et c'était surement pas un détail qu'il avait envie de connaître.

Se levant comme il put, il alla attraper son fusil chargé de balles en argents et le chargea. Le bruit fit sursauter Dean et Castiel qui regardèrent Sam en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

« Come on guys. Let's kill a demon. »

FIN.


End file.
